


Training Maneuvers

by muggles



Series: Shameless Poe Dameron Wish Fulfillment [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While training a pilot on an obstacle course, Poe is challenged to beat her time—as she goes down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Maneuvers

It was a quiet afternoon on the advanced flight training grounds at Takodana, buoys and targets and tunnels floating across the air and water in a tight, three-dimensional zig-zag formation.

The pilot of the X-wing currently moving through the course pulled the ship to a quick stop over the water, wake spraying up in a wave as she banked to the side. She looked over expectantly to her instructor, Poe, who was seated in the co-pilot position of the two-seated training X-wing, holding a stopwatch and a clipboard in his lap. He shook his head.

“Better this time, but you were still… 12.4 seconds over. And you missed the sixth target.”

“Oh, come on—that one _almost_ came down!”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the _almost_ -best pilot in the Resistance, I’m—“

“The best pilot in the Resistance, yeah—I vaguely feel like I’ve heard that somewhere before.”

“Well, I didn’t earn that title by declaring anything ‘good enough’ that wasn’t perfect. Try it again.”

She chewed her lip and looked down at his hand absent-mindedly stroking her upper thigh.

“If you’re so worried about my perfection, don’t you think I’d be doing better without your hands all over me while I’m trying to fly?”

Poe snapped his hand back and looked at her in mock offense, eyebrows raised.

“You suddenly have a problem with my hands?”

“Of course not, but you have to admit they’re very distracting.”

“All part of my specialized training program—you think the First Order’s gonna set up a nice, quiet lake for target practice when you’re trying to shoot down their new superweapon? Pretend they’re enemy ships and keep your eyes on the goal.”

“TIE fighters I can handle, those hands are the real menace.”

“If the hands are a problem, I can try something else,” he said, hands moving down to start undoing his belt buckle.

“No! You know what I mean. Nobody could focus on this course being groped like that.”

Poe perked up at the sound of an impossible challenge.

“Please, I could absolutely do that, no problem.”

“You could finish this course perfectly, in four minutes, while I’m touching you?”

Poe locked eyes with her, all big eyes and bravado.

“I could do it in three.”

***

They switched seats and Poe, ever at home in the pilot position, navigated the X-wing back to the start of the course and held it there, hovering.

“This is a teaching moment, so pay attention. Watch how my eyes stay focused on the target ahead, no matter what.”

She rolled her eyes slightly and looked down at the stopwatch.

“Ten seconds,” she announced. Suddenly overcome by some base desire, she hopped over the console divide into the open space under the control panel at Poe’s feet.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I said ‘touching,’ I didn’t say how or where.”

“That clearly wasn’t the—“

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, resting her elbows on his knees. “Did you become the best pilot in the Resistance by making claims you couldn’t back up?”

Poe steadied himself, watching the countdown clock with a clenched jaw. “Actually, that’s exactly how I did it,” he muttered. A tone signaled the start of the timer, and the X-wing erupted forward.

She quickly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down, discovering that—whether it was their banter, the sight of her on her knees in front of him, or simply the control of the X-wing’s steering yoke back in his hands—he was already rock hard. 

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and begin to pump slowly from base to tip, using her thumb to apply pressure along the shaft. As she stroked, she watched his face carefully, attempting to read his reactions as she shifted the rhythm and motion. Poe was desperately trying to hold a straight face, but she noticed his cheeks were already flushed, and, more tellingly, he blinked hard every time she squeezed the base of his cock. Normally, she wouldn’t be so clinical in her pleasuring, but this was war—making sure to squeeze on every downward stroke meant he’d surely miss a target or two.

Leaning forward, she engaged the next step of her tactical maneuver, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock, other hand still pumping slowly but firmly. Poe let out a small moan as she touched her tongue to him, and as she looked up she could have sworn she saw a flash of movement from his head, as though he’d been watching her and suddenly swiveled his head away.

She gripped his thigh tight with one hand, and pushed her mouth slowly down on his cock. Poe whined in a low register, as though through gritted teeth. She withdrew then drove back down, pushing the point of her tongue against his cock as she moved. Continuing to pulse up and down, she lapped at the tip of him with the broad part of her tongue, sucking in slightly. He groaned again, and she felt his fingers knot through her hair briefly, before catching himself and returning both hands to the yoke.

She could tell by the X-wing’s movement that Poe was close to the end of the course, but she also knew he was close to coming, and that was something she had control over. As she increased the speed, she also pursed her lips slightly to increase her pressure around him. She felt his muscles tightening and throbbing uncontrollably, hips bucking forward to push himself deeper inside. Grabbing his ass for leverage, she thrust her mouth down one final time, until she felt his cock hit the back of her throat. Poe groaned as he came, and she stayed in place, swallowing his come until he was spent. The X-wing rocked to a stop over the water.

She crawled back over to the co-pilot seat with a self-satisfied grin, looking down at the watch.

“Three minutes… and thirteen seconds. Not quite your best, Dameron. And if I was counting correctly, you missed, at the very least, the last five targets.”

“Six, actually,” he admitted, buttoning his pants back up and still recovering his breath. “So what did you win? We never set the terms.”

“Well, if you’d actually won, I was going to fuck you in the X-wing.”

“OK,” he said, chuckling. “And if you won?”

“I’m going to fuck you in the X-wing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=490042#cmt490042)!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
